


The Farce

by assez



Series: Charades [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Charades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796746
Kudos: 8





	The Farce

… and just by the way - she says hello too. she always does . but I never thought it matters to you, so …


End file.
